The invention concerns a magnetic stirrer with a stirring drive unit, with a container or beaker, with a heating plate as a support surface for the container or beaker, and with a stirring magnet which can be inserted into the container or beaker and driven by the stirring drive unit, and with a temperature measuring device with a thermometer having a temperature sensor operating on an electrical basis, which is dipped or can be dipped into the medium located in the container or beaker.
Such a magnetic stirrer with a temperature measuring device is already known from DE 33 42 249 C2, where a change in temperature of the medium located in the container or beaker can be measured with the temperature measuring device.
However, very different temperatures and also different fill levels can occur in such a container, which cannot be detected by the temperature measuring device thus far.
Therefore, the problem exists of creating a magnetic stirrer of the kind mentioned at the outset, with which the temperature and the temperature distribution of the medium can be measured more accurately.